Glamour
by niza-74
Summary: Draco, Harry, un antro, una identidad oculta. ¿Buena o mala combinacion? (SLASH HD)


Era el, de eso no había duda, no por nada lo había vigilado durante siete años, no por nada se había obsesionado, no los Malfoy no se obsesionan, se había interesado en el cada vez que estaban dentro de la misma habitación.  
  
Esa manera de caminar, ese porte y por supuesto esos rebeldes mechones negros no podían pertenecer a otra persona mas que a Harry Potter.  
  
Qué tal, Harry Potter en un antro gay, en un antro gay muggle además, pero a Draco eso no le debería extrañar del todo, el estaba ahí también, claro que sus razones iban mas por la línea de que si papa se entera las preocupaciones de Draco se minimizarían a sobrevivir la ira de Malfoy Sr. En contra de sus actuales preocupaciones que consistían básicamente en a que bomboncito se iba a llevar a la cama esta noche y cuanto tiempo mínimo tendría que invertir en hacer que dicho bomboncito, una vez terminado de ser de utilidad, le llegara al reino y lo dejara en paz (ya había tenido varias malas experiencias en cuanto a galanes obsesionados con el, ¿que culpa tenia el en ser tan atractivo y tan buen acostón?)  
  
Pero esto sin duda era curioso, Potter en un antro gay con una actitud casual (demasiado casual para Draco, casi como tuviera algo que ocultar) y recorriendo su mirada por el lugar. Pero claro que Potter tenia algo que ocultar, si la noticia de que el Héroe de la comunidad mágica era homosexual llegaba a las paginas del Profeta, bueno, lo menos que se podía esperar eran suicidios en masa de todas las madres (e hijas) en edad casadera, así como los gritos de indignación de todos los puritanos que forman parte de dicha comunidad (por algo siguen atascados en usar las estorbosas túnicas). así que Potter no tenia de otra mas que buscar sus conquistas entre los muggles.  
  
En ese momento Draco no pudo haber estado mas feliz de ser una persona que siempre se prepara para cualquier contingencia, por que a pesar de que su historial de bromas y trucos en Hogwarts pudiera marcar lo contrario, el siempre veía por todas las posibilidades dentro de un plan y se preparaba acorde.  
  
No era su primera vez en este bar muggle, y estaba bastante alejado de cualquier localidad mágica, pero Draco no era tonto, y sabia que su papa podría tener ojos en cualquier lado, así que tomaba la precaución de usar un hechizo llamado glamour, esto lo ayudaba a adquirir otras facciones en su cara, así como distinto color de piel y cabello si así lo deseaba. Todo estaba en la concentración al efectuar el hechizo, con las características deseadas firmes en la mente a la hora de recitarlo y eso era todo, durante el tiempo que deseabas tenias esa cara para jugar todo lo que quisieras.  
  
'Oh si', pensó Draco, 'todo lo que yo quiera'  
  
Draco de por si era una persona sumamente atractiva, pero no se podía dar el lujo de dejarse ver con su característico cabello rubio casi platinado y ojos grises, sus cambios, mas sin embargo, lo dejaban viéndose atractivo también, pero por supuesto que no tanto como el original. Eso siempre le había molestado, el no poder utilizar sus propios encantos, que el sabia que eran muchos, pero la alternativa era obligatoria.  
  
Pero ahora no podía mas que estar feliz de tener esta oportunidad en sus manos, el poder acercarse a Harry Potter con otra cara y... ver que se puede obtener de esta situación tan inusual y a la ventaja para Draco.  
  
****  
  
Potter había tomado un lugar en el bar y pedido una cerveza, estaba recargado en el bar con la espalda al cantinero y recorría su mirada por los ocupantes del bar. Iba vestido casualmente con jeans deslavados y una playera negra sencilla, el contraste con su piel ligeramente tostada por el sol hacia resaltar el verde de sus ojos de una manera que parecía casi no natural, incluso detrás de esas horribles gafas redondas.  
  
¿Por qué Potter no cambiaba esos horribles lentes?, había métodos mágicos para corregir la vista, pero pareciera que a Potter no le importaba mejorar su apariencia para nada, y (Draco tenia que admitir) eso incrementaba su atractivo, esa actitud de desinterés reflejaba seguridad en si mismo, fuerza, determinación.  
  
OH Potter definitivamente se veía muy bien, Draco prácticamente estaba babeando y todavía ni se le acercaba, todavía no tenia esos ojos avada verdes conectados a los suyos. SIP, definitivamente esto se ponía interesante.  
  
Justo en ese momento el trayecto de la mirada de Harry llego a Draco y se detuvo. Durante lo que pareció horas (pero en realidad tan solo fueron segundos) esos ojos se mantuvieron en Draco, y el (con la seguridad que le daba su fachada) no pudo evitar sonreírle coquetamente, en realidad para el era casi instinto sonreír así en este bar, lo hacia sin falta en cada ocasión que se encontraba aquí y mas con los ojos de alguien tan atractivo puestos en el.  
  
Draco pudo ver en eso ojos verdes algo, interés talvez, pero rápidamente cambio a algo que no se puede definir, envalentonado por lo que creí descifrar en la mirada se empezó a acercar a Harry.  
  
Eran pocos metros los que los separaban pero se le hizo eterno el camino, y durante el trayecto Potter no le quitaba los ojos de encima, parecía que su plan iba a funcionar de maravilla.  
  
"Hola" dijo Draco al estar junto a Harry, simplemente increíble la manera en que los ojos de Potter brillaban con las luces del antro, "mi nombre es Daniel" y acompaño la frase con una radiante sonrisa, la que le aseguraba que su mama no le negara nada cuando era niño.  
  
Este hombre lo iba a matar, esa media sonrisa no debería de ser legal. Harry extendió su mano al mismo tiempo que decía "Harry, Harry Potter, que tal".  
  
La imagen de Harry Potter con su mano extendida en ofrenda de amista era una que había pasado por la imaginación de Draco en muchísimas ocasiones, todas en diferentes escenarios, desde los de {que hubiera sido si...} hasta los mas complicados como {obligado por una poción o por chantaje y manipulación}, pero nunca pensó que realmente le dolería si esta fuera ofrecida sin saber Harry concientemente que era a Draco al que se la ofrecía.  
  
El estrechar su mano, eso si era todo lo que había imaginado, fuerte pero a la vez suave, desprendía calor como si fuera calentador e irradiaba una seguridad contagiosa, sin duda un apretón de manos a la Harry Potter, lo que no se imagino es el trabajo que le costaría dejar esa mano ir.  
  
Empezaron a platicar de cosas sin importancia y Harry no menciono nada sobre ser mago (por supuesto ya que creía que Draco era muggle) y aunque su atención estaba en Draco e irradiaba interés, no dejaba de recorrer la mirada sobre el establecimiento. Draco nunca había sido bueno compartiendo nada y mucho menos la atención de las personas.  
  
"Buscas a alguien" le dijo Draco en un tono bastante duro (si lo tenia que admitir), "Si es así te dejo para que lo busques con calma" su intención fue decirlo de una manera desinteresada pero se le sentía un dejo de molestia en la voz.  
  
Sin esperar por una respuesta (definitivamente paciencia no era una de sus virtudes) se dio la media vuelta y mas enojado de lo que podía creer que estaría en una situación similar con cualquier otra persona hizo el intento de retirarse lo mas lejos en el menor tiempo posible de Potter, pero una mano en el antebrazo se lo impido y lo obligo a voltearse pro no de una manera rudo, fuerte pero con delicadeza.  
  
La genuina mirada de arrepentimiento en Harry le hizo un nudo en la garganta "disculpa, no fue mi intención ser grosero, solo fue que pensé ver a alguien conocido", y el tener esa mirada encima, con la mano de Harry todavía en su antebrazo irradiando calor y el pulgar empezando a frotar, casi imperceptiblemente en su piel, hizo que Draco casi se derritiera ahí mismo.  
  
Y al parecer Harry noto su reacción pues la sonrisa que le dio (aunque todavía un poco arrepentida) estaba llena de... algo, algo que Draco jamás había visto en ninguna otra de sus conquistas, algo que no podía definir, pero que le hacia sentir como una corriente eléctrica que le recorría la espalda.  
  
Era demasiada tensión y Draco no se caracterizaba por ser una persona con mucho autocontrol al tener algo que quiere a la mano.  
  
Sin desconectar su mirada se acerco a Harry hasta que pudo sentir el calor irradiando de su cuerpo y pudo sentir su respiración rozándole la mejilla, "Harry" prácticamente le susurro y sintió una oleada de triunfo cuando vio que Harry tragaba visiblemente. "No te gustaría ir a un lugar mas tranquilo, donde podamos conocernos... mejor"  
  
'Di que si, di que si' intento obligar Draco mentalmente, era demasiado, estar tan cerca y no poder hacer todo lo que su cuerpo le demandaba a gritos que hiciera, tantos años de obsesión en esta persona ahora se aclaraban a una velocidad vertiginosa, esto es lo que siempre había querido de Harry, esto es lo que lo había impulsado todos esos años de escuela. Lo que al principio en sus primero años creyó que era coraje y envidia y que en los últimos años se confundía con coraje e impotencia por la falta de control en sus reacciones físicas ante la presencia de este demonio de ojos verdes, por que el al principio no entendía sus reacciones y al final no quería creerlas por lo que eran en realidad.  
  
Draco Malfoy deseaba a Harry Potter, con cada fibra de su ser, lo había deseado desde la primera vez que lo vio en la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin aunque a esa edad no hubiera podido definir que lo atraía a ese muchachito flaco y que a leguas se veía que no era de su mismo nivel. De Harry quería todo, y el verse negado de tal manera en el tren (y seamos lógicos a Draco Malfoy jamás se le había negado nada) su rabia y coraje fue tal que no puede extrañar que giro tomo esa necesidad, si Harry no podía ser suyo en esa manera que necesitaba y que aun no podía ni siquiera definir, entonces al menos su atención si la tendría, no habría momento en que estuvieran en el mismo lugar en que los ojos de Harry no estarían sobre Draco, aunque fuera en odio, no importaba, atención es atención, y eso es lo que Draco necesitaba.  
  
Los labios de Harry se movieron y el tiempo pareció haberse detenido, el lugar, la gente el ruido que los rodeaba se difumino, lo único que importaba eran Harry y el, y esa palabra que encerraba todo lo que Draco quería de Harry Potter, un Si.  
  
De ahí todo se volvió confuso, después Draco no podía recordar como habían salido del antro, ni como habían llegado al apartamento, todo lo que podía recordar eran esos ojos verdes, ese olor que no se podía describir de otra manera mas que *Harry*, ese calor que irradiaba de el y le tocaba hasta la ultima fibra de su alma. Ese SI lo había cambiado todo, era como el si a los secretos del universo, el permiso ultimo, cuando esa palabra salio de los labios de Harry fue como si nada mas importara, Draco no podía soltarlo, en un calidoscopio de colores y sonidos rodeándolos lo único que estaba perfectamente definido era Harry y el sonido de su voz.  
  
así que lo único que Draco pudo hacer fue agarrarse de Harry y no soltarlo, por que si lo hacia iba a perder mas que el equilibrio, lo iba a perder todo.  
  
Besándose apasionadamente en cualquier pedazo de piel que sus labios pudieran alcanzar y dando tumbos a penas y pudieron llegar al sillón de la sala y cuando Harry lo presiono contra los cojines supo que este era su lugar, aquí era donde Draco pertenecía, en el medio de Harry Potter y un sillón cualquiera.  
  
En un torbellino de manos, brazos y piernas la ropa se fue desprendiendo de sus cuerpos, la habitación se fue llenando de los sonidos de su pasión.  
  
Todo lo que el cerebro de Draco podía conformar de lógica eran palabras como "Si, por favor, Harry, mas" en diferente orden y variación de voz, pero esta falta de lenguaje no parecía molestarle a Harry, al contrario parecía encenderlo a un mas e intentaba seguir cada palabra como una orden directa.  
  
Con una mano apretando la cadera de Harry con suficiente fuerza para hacer dejar una marca y la otra en donde Harry mas la necesitaba, Draco se sintió poderoso, al saber que ese reservado y penoso Harry que el había observado durante todos sus años en Hogwarts había desaparecido y dejado lugar a este hombre loco de pasión en sus brazos y que no dejaba de hacer sonidos guturales magníficos y de pedir "mas, duro, ¡mas!"  
  
Y Draco agradecía fervientemente a cualquier divinidad que estuviera escuchando por que Harry de egoísta no tenia nada, ya que a pesar de estar al borde del abismo de la pasión tuvo la generosa idea de regresarle el favor a Draco, "Harry" como un suspiro, como una letanía el sonido no dejaba de salir de Draco, "Harry, Harry, Harry" y en un momento de lucidez que maldijo incansablemente se dio cuenta que no oiría su nombre salir de los labios de Harry, por que Harry no sabia quien era el, por que Harry creía que el era un muggle cualquiera, y ya sobre esa línea de pensamiento, también dolía pensar que Harry podía reaccionar así de apasionadamente con un desconocido.  
  
No, definitivamente esto no era lo que Draco quería, y alguien allá arriba tenia un sentido del humor bastante alterado, por que en toda la definición de lo que estaba sucediendo era exactamente lo que Draco siempre había deseado, con un pequeño detalle de diferencia, Harry no sabia que era Draco, e increíblemente perdía toda validez para el.  
  
Ante la mirada confundida de Harry se dio cuenta de que de seguro el no que pensó lo había dicho en voz alta, y ese dejo de preocupación en el verde de sus ojos le partió aun mas el corazón, por que esa preocupación no era para el, era para un extraño.  
  
Empujando a Harry un poco con la mano para que lo dejara enderezarse y evitando esos ojos que tanto lo lastimaban, se incorporo y empezó a buscar su ropa.  
  
"Lo siento... no puedo" ¿Donde demonios estaban sus boxers?, al diablo con ellos, se tenia que ir de aquí, (obviamente del apartamento de Potter), ¡AHORA!  
  
"¡No!, espera, no te vayas"  
  
De seguro Potter tenia rato que no se acostaba con nadie, se le detectaba un dejo se desesperación en su voz 'Pero no por ti', una vocecita en la cabeza de Draco susurro, 'esa desesperación es por David, el muggle, si supiera que eras tu se estaría revolcando de la risa'  
  
Era demasiado lo mal que se estaba sintiendo, casi podía sentir las lagrimas queriendo romper lo años de disciplina de su padre *Los Malfoys NO lloran*, pero esa era la ultima derrota y no lo permitiría, aunque sea con ese ultimo bastión intacto saldría de este lugar.  
  
Con la ropa apenas colocada decentemente (sin boxers, ¿donde quedaron?) y con la mano en la manija de la puerta a punto de salir, por segunda vez en esa noche la mano de Potter en el brazo lo detuvo, como si por medio de esa mano le transmitiera un Petrificus Totalis mental y Draco no se pudo mover.  
  
"¿Es que hice algo mal?, si es así, no fue mi intención" Draco recargo la frente en la puerta y maldijo a todo ser que pudiera maldecir en ese momento, esta situación se ponía peor cada vez, por que aparte de todo Potter se disculpaba, cuando el que había manipulado las circunstancias no era otro mas que Draco y lo peor de todo es que ni siquiera podía llevar a termino sus propias trastadas.  
  
"Déjame ir, esto fue un error, ¿no te das cuenta?, por favor solo...solo déjame ir, tu no entiendes... un error"  
  
"Esto no es un error y se realmente a lo que te refieres" Harry no necesito aplicar mucha fuerza para voltear a Draco y ponerlos frente a frente, los ojos de Draco se pusieron como platos cuando vio que Harry tenia su varita en la mano, y antes de que si quiera pudiera parpadear lo oyó recitar "Finite Incantatum"  
  
Por lógica y mucha practica, Draco sabia que no se sentía absolutamente nada al retirar el hechizo glamour, pero en ese momento sintió que el mundo a su alrededor se derrumbaba y un pánico le agarro las entrañas.  
  
Inútilmente trato de zafarse del aprisionamiento en que lo tenían, de repente, las manos de Harry; quería huir, correr desesperadamente, encerrarse en el cuarto de su departamento y no salir nunca mas; pero Harry no lo soltó.  
  
Fue demasiado, demasiadas emociones en muy corto tiempo, un gran cansancio descendió sobre el y prácticamente se dejo caer contra la puerta con el rostro cabizbajo.  
  
"Esta bien Potter, este es el momento que estuviste esperando; aquí estoy, Draco Malfoy tu odiado enemigo, búrlate o hechizame hasta el año que viene de una buena vez. Desde el principio supiste que era yo, ¿no es así?, y me dejaste envolverme yo solo. Funciono tu plan, adelante y terminemos con esto de una vez por todas"  
  
Envolviendo su ser con los andrajos de su dignidad y planeando enfrentarse a este momento con toda la entereza posible, considerando que su corazón se desgarraba poco a poco, se incorporo y levanto su mirada como desafiando a Potter a hacer cada una de las cosas que le acababa de mencionar y como si fuera precisamente lo que el deseaba que sucediera.  
  
"OH si, definitivamente voy a terminar esto de una vez por todas" y sorprendido por segunda vez en esa noche, antes de que tan siquiera pudiera inhalar, Harry inclino la cabeza y lo beso.  
  
En el lapso de tiempo que a Harry le tomo unir sus labios con los de Draco, este se dio cuenta de muchísimas cosas que eran imposibles determinar en lo que, seguramente fueron tan solo un par de segundos. Cosas como la manera en que los ojos de Harry reflejaban algo que parecía ser como deseo, ansiedad, anhelo y algo mas que no tenia definición; como las manos de Harry en sus hombros no estaban imprimiendo fuerza sino mas bien estaban pidiendo que el no se moviera, como las piernas de Harry se sentían temblar ligeramente encima de las suyas; en realidad todo Harry era el que temblaba o tal vez el que temblaba era Draco y este estaba haciendo temblar a Harry también.  
  
Y los labios de Harry hicieron contacto con los suyos, suavemente primero, casi imperceptible el mutuo roce, como rogando acceso; se oyó un murmullo como de suplica y Draco se sorprendió de darse cuenta que venia de su garganta. Harry tomo esto como una buena señal y profundizo el beso, y todo hizo implosión.  
  
Este beso no tenia nada que ver con los alocados y apasionados besos que se habían dado al llegar al apartamento, este era de esos besos que estaban rodeados de significado, de esos besos que decían algo, que se sentían en lo mas profundo de tu piel y hacían sentir tus huesos como mantequilla derretida.  
  
Draco estaba seguro que de no ser por que Harry lo había empujado contra la puerta y lo tenia apretado contra ella, se habría caído de sentón en el piso.  
  
El beso era delicioso, todo lo que Draco jamás hubiera esperado de Harry si este supiera que era Draco al que estaba besando, y el sabor de los labios de Harry era intoxicante y altamente adictivo, definitivamente adictivo; y Draco no dejaba ir nada a lo que el era adicto y teniendo a Harry encima de el, besándolo de esta manera sabiendo que era a El al que besaba, bueno no se necesitaba mucho lógica para saber que Draco Malfoy no iba a soltar a Harry Potter jamás.  
  
Figurativamente claro, por que la necesidad de oxigeno llego a un nivel imperante para la sobre vivencia de las pocas células cerebrales que todavía le funcionaban, así que de bastante mala gana despego sus labios de los de Harry.  
  
Y ahí Draco si casi se desploma al ver la mirada casi perdida de pasión de Harry y sus labios rojos e inflamados por la presión ejercida por los labios de Draco en ellos.  
  
"¿Como, cuando lo supiste, por que...? Tantas eran las preguntas que tenia que no sabia ni por donde empezar, claro que el preguntar no significaba que tuviera que soltar el delicioso pedazo de cuerpo al que esta sujeto como enredadera, con los brazos rodeándole el cuello y una pierna enganchada en la pierna de Harry.  
  
"Draco" y oír su nombre de los labios de Harry ('¡labios besados por el!' histéricamente comentado por la vocecita mental que se había vuelto sumamente amable de repente) lo hizo cerrar los ojos, sonreír y hacer un sonido de apreciamiento bajo en la garganta.  
  
"Soy un auror, a hacer un hechizo antiglamour es algo que aprendemos en nuestras primeras clases; es obligatorio aplicarlos cuando estamos en misión de reconocimiento, que era en lo que estaba en ese antro muggle"  
  
Draco abrió los ojos y no le gusto nadita la media sonrisita que tenia Potter en los labios, y ya sintiéndose mucho mas seguro en la situación en la que se encontraba, decidió poner las cosas en un nivel mas parejo. Moviendo ligeramente la cadera para que rozara discretamente a Harry justo en donde sabia que lo iba a volver loco.  
  
Y la rápida inhalación que tomo Harry en ese momento y la manera en que los ojos se le nublaron, supo que había dado resultado, que no se diga que Draco Malfoy no es de cuidado.  
  
Siendo ahora el de la sonrisita triunfal ahora Draco procedió a averiguar exactamente a que se refería Harry con "misión de reconocimiento".  
  
Es increíble lo mucho que le tomo a Harry explicar que había estado siguiendo a un posible exmortifago, uno de los pocos que habían quedado sueltos desde la derrota de Voldemort, y que por eso había acabado ese día en ese antro muggle. Considerando que Draco se había estado moviendo sugerentemente durante la explicación contra el cuerpo de Harry, talvez esa podría ser la razón.  
  
"Te reconocí desde que entre" dijo Harry contra su cuello, mientras parecía aspirarlo profundamente, "Lo primero que pensé es que talvez estabas planeando algo, pero cuando te me acercaste quedo bastante claro en que dirección iban los planes que tenias" "Mm., por lo visto no te molesto en lo absoluto" fue lo único que a Draco se le ocurrió decir, ¿quien podría creer que Harry podía usar la lengua así?, lengua Parsel en realidad.  
  
"En lo absoluto, fue mi fantasía mas alocada convertida en realidad, pase mi ultimo año en Hogwarts con mi mano bastante cansada por las noches y todo gracias a ti, el slytherin mas sensual de Hogwarts, ¿sabias?"  
  
OH Dios, cuanto tiempo desperdiciado, tiempo perdido en aliviar su claramente sexual tensión gritándose en los corredores cuando pudieron estar haciendo cosas mucho mas agradables en lo obscurito.  
  
"Mi mano sufrió también Potter, y tu vas a pagar por eso ahora" y completo la frase con la mirada mas penetrante que tenia, con la mirada que le garantizaba la sumisión del galán mas renuente.  
  
¡El bastardo ser rió!, como se atreve.  
  
"Se te olvida Draco, que te conozco perfectamente y el sufrimiento fue mutuo así que considero que lo justo es que los dos paguemos, ¿no crees?"  
  
El lado Gryffindor de Harry que lo hacia justo y equitativo a Draco no le agradaba nada, así que para callarlo hizo lo mejor que se le ocurrió, lo que en la escuela muy seguramente hubiera terminado en puñetazos, ahora terminaba en una deliciosa batalla de lenguas, eh... literalmente.  
  
Pero había algo que no dejaba de llamarle la atención a Draco, así que sin mucho entusiasmo dejo de besar a Harry para aclarar el punto.  
  
"Si sabias que era yo ¿por que no dijiste nada?"  
  
"Bueno al principio estaba seguro de que querías hacerme algo" Harry no hizo caso del comentario bastante crudo (y grafico sobre exactamente que quería hacerle a Harry) que hizo Draco en ese momento y prosiguió, "Hm., si. Cuando me di cuenta que en realidad lo que querías era estar conmigo sin yo saber quien eras pensé que lo mejor era platicar, en un lugar mas privado, no quise que las cosas se salieran de control así, en serio. Solo que ya teniéndote en mis brazos no pude detenerme, tenia que besarte y besarte."  
  
'Buen momento para interrumpir' pensó Draco y lo hizo.  
  
La interrupción duro aproximadamente cuatro horas y media, y Harry no se quejo en lo absoluto.  
  
FIN 


End file.
